Muerte injusta
by Lisa Swam
Summary: ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho algo antes de buscar las pistas necesarias? ¿Antes de...escuchar primero?La muerte de alguien fue causada injustamente y al descubrir la verdad,los sentimientos cambian(Fic para el reto de Sep."los Vulturi")-[What if?]


**Avisos:**

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer,solo me los robe para hacer el fic._

_Este fic paricipa del reto tematico de Septiembre"Los Vulturi"del foro"Sol de medianoche"_

**Bueno hola, sinceramente queria escribir algo sobre un Vulturi...en este caso seran sobre:Aro,Jane y Alec...tambien quiero dar una pequeña ****advertencia**** y es que se trata de un ****What if?****  
><strong>

**Sin mas,disfruten del oneshot:**

* * *

><p>Una chica rubia de ojos rubis se levanto temprano como sollia acostumbrar...ya que Aro solicitaba su precencia y la de su hermano inmediatamente.<p>

_-"¿Para que querra el amo nuestra presencia?...seguro a ejecutar a alguien,lo presiento"-_

La rubia ya estaba lista,solo faltaba su gemelo,asi que fue hasta su cuarto y al abrir(con cuidado)la puerta,lo encontro aun envuelto entre sus cobijas.

-De prisa hermano,el amo solicita nuestra presencia-grita una rubia desde el marco de la puerta-¡LEVANTATE!-

Los gritos de la joven despertaron a su hermano de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos...como los de ella,el se levanto,se cambio con el uniforme que lo identificaba y salio con su hermana hasta el centro del castillo,donde estaba su señor:Aro

-Alec,Jane...pasen-les indico **Aro**-Bien,supongo que sabran,para que los he llamado-

-En realidad no,mi amo-respondio la joven **Jane-**

-Bueno, aqui les he traido a alguien que...requiere de nuestros servicios-sonrie con malica-Por aqui jovencito-

A la sala entra un joven que aparentaba unos 20 años, al parecer estaba todo golpeado...al chico lo habian declarado culpable por haber tenido "encuentros"amorosos con una joven vampiresa(siendole infiel a su novia) y les revelo su identidad a los mortales y por esa razon se encontraba ante los Vulturi para juzgarlo por sus malas acciones.

-Po...por favor...yo no...hice...-

-¡Dolor!-esos fueron los gritos de **¡¿Alec?!...**haciendo que el muchacho se retorciera del dolor-Jamas me he divertido tanto,ahora es tu turno querida hermana-**  
><strong>

Jane le asiente a su hermano y con su mirada,logra que el joven acusado pierda por comleto la vista y el oido...y siendo tambien un vampiro, no se podia defender.

-¡NO VEO NADA!-

-Se le declara culpable-dicto **Aro-**Bien,ya saben que hacer-

Ambos asienten y cada uno le coge de los brazos del culpable,lo bueno era que Jane tambien le quito su sentido del tacto...asi que,la ejecucion seria oto lado Aro le cogio de la cabeza y...con la fuerza que tenian,el craneo y las extremidades superiores quedaron fuera del cuerpo del joven...matandolo al instante,Alec prendio fuego y su gemela iba a arrojar el cuerpo,cuando...

-¡NOOOO!-

Esos gritos alarmaron a todo el clan,faltaba poco para que el joven se hiciera cenizas,tanto Aro como los gemelos se voltearon y se encontraron con una joven castaña de al parecer unos 18 años,castaña y de ojos miel claros.

-Vaya,vaya...pero si es la joven Isabella-

-¡¿Por que lo hicieron?!-reclamo **Bella-**

-¿Que no es obvio,querida-**Alec **le acaricio el cabello-Encontramos a tu marido teniendo relaciones con una tal Rosalie-

-¡¿QUE QUE?!-gruño la chica furiosa-¡Voy a matarla!...¡¿En donde esta?!-

-Ya,ya-intento calmarla **Jane-**Calmate-

-¡NO PIDAS QUE ME CALME,TU Y TU HERMANO MATARON A MI EDWARD!...y ahora-calmandose un poco-hare lo mismo con la zorra de Rose-

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres-dice el amo-Llamenla-

Al momento entro Rosalie, a lo que Bella la miraba con un profundo odio y queriendo matarla de una vez, de no ser por Alec quien la estaba acorralando.

-¿A ella que le pasa?-pregunto **Rosalie-**

-Al parecer tuviste un encuentro con Edward,¿es verdad?-

-No,no es verdad-

-¡MENTIRA!-siguio gruñendo **Bella-**

**-**¡Claro que no!...Aro,yo siempre le he sido fiel a mi esposo y jamas haria algo que lo lastimara-las lagrimas de la chica empezaban a salir-Por favor,mire...¡Mire,se lo ordeno!-

Aro hizo caso y con su don leyo la mente de Rosalie y se sorprendio por lo que acababa de ver...todo lo que ella dijo,resulto ser cierto...tanto,que la expresion del amo cambio a uno de completo arrepentimiento.

-Es verdad,entonces Edward no era culpable como lo habiamos creido-

-¡No!...¿por queee?-**Bella **lloraba a cantaros-

-Ya,tranquila-intento calmarla su cuñada-No te preocupes...yo...te perdono-

-Pe..pero no te he...pedido perdon-

-Lo se-**Rosalie **la abrazaba-pero igual,te perdono por...haber intentado matarme...lo note en tu mirada-**  
><strong>

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y lloraron la muerte de Edward,mientras lo hacian Jane pensaba en muchas cosas,al igual que su hermano...ya que estaban conectados.

_-"Jamas debimos culpar a un ser inocente y de no se por la rubia,Cullen ya hubiera sido nada mas que solo cenizas"-_

**_*Frase del dia:__ "Antes de juzgar a alguien...escuchalo(a) primero,busca pruebas y al final decide"*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo...como lo dije antes era un <span>What if?<span>, ya que Jane y Alec tienen los poderes del otro...lo segundo me van a odiar por matar injustamente a Edward...eso tambien forma parte del What if? enfocandome mas en Luna Nueva (si Bella no hubiera interrumpido ante,su amado ya estaria del otro lado)**

**¡Les mando un abrazo estilo vampirezco!**

**¡Byebyeee!**


End file.
